Greed and Power
Pre-reading The remains of Ayal's kingdom will be found in the upcoming Majike Heroes and possibly Majike: Dawn of Magic Story Greed and Power, Ayal Redwin Author: Rende Astlin, the Myth Seeker ''' Long long ago, in a time before magic was even brought into the human lives, there was a king, but oh, this king was greedier than the others, always trying to get as much loot as possible. This king’s name, was Ayal Redwin, and, as a result of his greed, Ayal was the richest man in the world, but sometimes richest is not enough for a single human… In his youth, Ayal was the prince of an unknown kingdom, and his parents were incredulously rich and powerful. They brought Ayal up to believe he was better than the other kids and townsfolk, and to always try to get more money, which is probably where his undying greed came from. While Ayal was king, he had a sword forged for him, so that he may pillage freely without care. The sword’s name was Ayalis, a name given to it by Ayal himself(really clever name maker…). The sword’s strength was grand, for it was intoned with Magiem, an element known in the current day Majike as a metal capable of conducting magic through it. One day, Ayal wanted more money, more power, he had asked for his scholars to grab a book of dark arts, so that he may summon a dark and twisted being that went by the name, Ultra. Ayal spoke the incantations to summon this godly being, and when Ultra appeared, his skin was the darkest black in the universe, and it was pulsing with a strange aura. For the clothing, Ultra wore a simple grey shirt and red pants without shoes. Ayal was astonished by his hair, which was like a large wave spread out in front of the god’s face. ' “What is it that you want from me petty human, I’m busy planning for the day you all die, heh heh.” Ultra asked Ayal. “W-w-well, I want to be richer and more powerful. For me, being richest man alive is not enough! I must have more!!” Ayal yelled to Ultra, with a greedy look in his face. “Fine fine, I shall give you a magic item, a brace, and I’ll infuse your sword with magic too. This will make you richer and more powerful, trust me. However…” Ultra said in response. “However… what?” Ayal asked. “Well, you’re making a deal with the devil here, and I need something from you in return. Hmmmm, let’s say… you sacrifice one of your villagers once every two weeks and I let you keep your powers.” Ultra exclaimed to Ayal, who looked kind of confused. “Done deal, I sacrifice my people once every two weeks to you and in return I keep power!” Ayal once more yelled at Ultra. Ultra then phased down into the floor and disappeared, laughing maniacally. What Ayal didn’t know however, is that Ultra was lying, Ayal would have kept his power if he didn’t sacrifice, it was all part of a dark elaborate trick by Ultra so he could have something to watch. He even had a couple other gods watch with him in amusement.' ' For the next couple of years, Ayal would sacrifice one of his people every two weeks, eventually, the people started to get scared about Ayal killing the people he brings inside, and many of them fled the kingdom before they too were sacrificed to Ultra. With each sacrifice Ayal did, the brace and sword, which were poisoning his mind to cause this, only grew stronger, until Ayal would think of nothing but sacrificing people.' ''' When all the people of the kingdom had been finally sacrificed or fled, Ayal scavenged the entire kingdom for nearly two whole days, and at the end, he grew in a panic, thinking to himself “Oh no oh no oh no I have nobody to sacrifice Ultra is gonna take my power away oh jeez oh god.” He was in the throne room, the place where he normally sacrificed people. The brace whispered to Ayal that if nobody else was there, then he should sacrifice himself to keep his power, and, without any second thought, because of how lost his mind had become, Ayal agreed to the brace that he would do it. Ayal stepped onto the sacrificial circle, and ended his life right then and there, the brace and sword were the true corruptors of Ayal. This is where the story of a once greedy man ends, however there are certain fairy tales in our current day Majike that retell this story, however without the sacrificing part, and instead Ayal becomes more cruel and eventually loses everything, basically the moral of the story is never to be greedy or you’ll face the consequences. However, i wonder whatever happened to Ayalis and Ayal’s Brace… Ayal’s Brace and Ayalis would have nearly 7 owners, 6 being kings, after Ayal obtained them. 4 of the kings actually committed suicide, just like Ayal, but one of the kingly holders was the father of Princess Meron Kallan, who was killed by RocHawk’s overpowered Whirlwind Overload attack(intended for Atlas), and the other one that didn’t die was Genful Neil Masters, the current Grand Admiral of the United Islands. Apparently the brace is what drove him to kill off the Energia Tribe, probably didn’t drive him to suicide because the brace must have been happy enough with the extinction of the Energia Tribe. Kind of puts into perspective how all of the events of our world now being an ocean began with the innumerable greed of a dark king. Currently, Fleet Admiral Dern had the brace, until he threw it into the ocean so it wouldn’t drive him to madness and he could sleep in peace. Category:Majike Myths and Mysteries